Harry Potter and The Demonic Secrets
by Murasaki-Panda
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian venture into the forbidden world of magic where demons are forbidden, but to educate Ciel to hone in his magic demonic powers they must go facing the option of being executed by the magic council. But what happens when Harry and the gang find out their secret?
1. Kaboom

Hewwo! First crossover! pardon spelling and other mistakes.. ENJOY 030

* * *

"Tell me Sebastian what else is out there?"

Ciel Phantomhive was reading the paper from a tall pine tree with his 19th century clothing still on him. Being on trees seemed to relax him by smelling the wolves' fresh kill in the British forests.

"Wizards, witches, magic of all kinds, they are the biases of anything supernatural. Why do you ask my lord?" Sebastian answered joining him on a tree across from him.

"So do we possess magic as well?" Ciel asked.

"Quite a lot of it, but we are different from the humans that possess magic."

"You mean the wizards..?"

"Yes, we surpass them by ten folds, May I ask again why?"

Ciel took the newspaper from his hand and showed it to Sebastian.

"Weird happenings in the city have sparked panic across town." Sebastian read aloud. Well this is indeed wizardry. I don't believe I have taught you about your magic so why don't we use this for your demon education."

"Well I don't mind a game.." Ciel smirked. "But what is supposed to teach me..?"

"Find an owl with a message on its foot, there should be one here."

Imminently, Ciel's red eyes flashed and he grabbed an owl with a letter attached to its foot that said "Hogwarts Application form for young wizards."

Sebastian filled out the form and gave it to the owl as it flew away.

"Because they don't accept demons we must not reveal our identity, so please refrain from standing out to much." Sebastian replied with a smile.

A few days later Ciel recived his uniform and acceptance letter as a second year of Hogwarts. Sebastian on the other hand had registered as a teacher which really put a smile on Ciel's face. He loved to see the "human" Sebastian in action.

After a grueling train ride they finally arrived in the town square.

While exiting the train Ciel was pushed to the ground causing a gash of blood escaping from his forehead.

How annoying.. Ciel thought. Of course it hurt it was just annoying how people started to surround him.

"I'm sorry, a boy with orange hair said. "I'm Ron, Ron Wesleay." He said as he helped Ciel to his feet.

"RON!" A boy and girl called out as they joined them.

"Forgive our friend's stupidity, I'm Harry and this is Herminonie"

"Oh dear you're bleeding, Herminonie said as she took a rag and wiped off the remains of the blood on his face.

The bleeding stopped completely and they seemed a little shocked. Ciel walked away as he studied the wizards actions.

A little later he joined many other students lined up in the hall for the sorting hat. Professor Alubus Dumbuldor eh.. Ceil thought.

"Witches and wizards," he started. " I would like to welcome the new students at Hogwarts who will be joining us for the year, but before that I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Michaelis.

The auditorium was filled with applause, Ciel just grinned.

"Now with the sorting!" he boomed.

When it was Ceil's turn he wanted to have a little fun. He touched his eye patch and waited when no one was looking and flashed his red eyes at the hat which seemed to feel his extraordinary presence. As Ceil took a smirking step the hat cried out in fear, SLYTHERIN!

Ciel looked at his table which was clapping for his arrival. As he sat down Sebastian glared at him reminding him not to pull anything else. In response he just sat back and smiled.

"Wow I didn't think the kid was that bad.." Harry whispered to his friends as the last couple of people were sorted. They nodded in silence.

The next days of school were pure annoyance for Ciel. Draco Malofoy was babied by Snape, and he would not stop talking about his family history. Ciel could easily control the animals with his glare which surprised many, and feared others.. Also, as a faithful butler Sebastian was always covering up for Ciel which pleased him.

As Ciel was walking to his next class a group of Draco and gang blocked of the hall standing in his way.

"Well well Phantomhive think your better than me do you?" he said pushing him against a wall.

Ciel had it. He was done. As if they didn't do enough they pinned him to the ground and ripped his eye patch off him.

"Unhand me vermin." Ciel said coldly

"OHH THE BEE THINKS HE CAN STING US?" Draco retorted.

That's when Ciel lost it. He flashed his eyes red which made his wand brake in half and his thick books rip. He gained so much power that Draco and the others were glued to the ground. As Ceil got up he stared at them with annoyance.

"I shall end your misery, you're wasting space in this world."

Then Ciel snapped his fingers and there was a huge explosion.

* * *

AHHHAAAA CIFFF HANGER TELLL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE?


	2. Round 1

Soooo i contiued it! SRRY 4 SPELLING

* * *

Teachers and students alike rushed away.

"This is bad idea Harry," Ron protested as they rushed to the scene.

The hallways were filled with smoke.

"Some heavy duty magic must have been used." Hermione said covering mouth. "Whatever you do, do not breathe in the smoke

Suddenly their bodies started to freeze up and they noticed that the panic noises had stopped and everyone was frozen in place like a picture.

Just then Harry blacked out.

"Harry are you all right?" A voice called out. It was Ron shaking him off the ground.

Harry got up and brushed himself off, but the whole school was frozen like a black and white picture.

"Hermione did a un-enchantment spell at the last second." Ron said thankfully. "But who would cast this?"

As they made their way down the hallway they stopped and hid as they saw 2 dark figures a tall man and a boy, talking moving and breathing. Then they realized it was Ciel and Mr. Michaelis.

Ciel was breathing heavily as Sebastian stood beside him, both eyes glowing red. Sebastian had the whole school frozen from head to toe. As the picture became clearer, the trio realized what the scene looked like.

Draco Malofoy and his groupies were pinned by magic pressure to the ground with fear and agony in their eyes. But about 2 centimeters from his face there was a massive fireball frozen in mid-air.

They gasped in horror.

"Young master I thought I told you to behave?" Sebastian said scolding Ciel.

"Bloody bastards.." was all Ciel could say.

Suddenly Ron sneezed and both master and servant turned facing the trio.

Before they could get away, Ciel and Sebastian blocked them at lightning speed.

"Well isn't it the trio I ran into a few days ago." Ciel said smirking. "Your friend was quite the handful."

"You're wrong he is not our friend." Harry said stepping up.

"What would you do if the magic council do if they saw this?" Hermione protested. "You would be kicked out of the school for good!"

"Oh I believe we would be kicked off this world Miss Grainger," replied Sebastian

"That would be a little harsh don't you think..?" commented Ron.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"You don't mean.. you guys are?"

Ciel nodded smiling.

"What Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Rule #2543 of the magic council, "began Hermione. "According to the treaty on the year 1440, demons who over step given boundaries are punishable by execution. This shall be done by the demon magic counsel leader " She went pale and fell to her knees.

Immediately, Harry pulled out his wand and Ron did the same.

"I don't get this.." Ron stuttered.

"Magic is biases of any thing super natural." Continued Harry "This is a rumor, but demons would prey on wizards for fun so wizards would fight back. So we finally surrender, we begging and the magic council was made. It consist of 1 representative from each kind of magic carrier to bring order to the magic realms. Demons, imps, wizards, there is always just one there.

"So there are secret members right, that's lovely, BUT HOW COULD THEY KILL SOMETHING THIS STRONG..?"

"They would send a demon with a higher rank will come and do it. I hear they enjoy taking their anger out on others." replied Hermione with her wand drawn. "The school should have reported this in secret so that the demon would be sent imminently."

"Guys," started Ron. "I think we should follow our elders example and surrender. We can't beat them the way we are."

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Harry

"I'll bind them," Hermione said. " Petrificus Totalus!"

Ceil and Sebastian smiled.

"You have to do better then that Miss Granger."

"Crucio!" "Reducto" Harry and Ron called out.

Before the impact could hit, Sebastian sized Ron and Hermione by their necks and Ciel did the same to Harry.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM!" a voice called out.

"It's Alubus." responded Ciel.

Sebastian quickly knocked out the two children he held captive and went to go join the master of the school, leaving Harry and Ciel alone.

"What are you going to do, boy?" asked Ciel.

"I'll keep this a secret, you have my word, just don't harm anyone."

"Very well," Ciel sighed and he knocked him out as well. "Let's just hope you can keep a promise."

Sebastian was sitting at a table with the professor as Ciel joined them.

"Young master he has agreed to help you, but in return you can not bring harm to any of the students."

"Fine," replied Ciel. "Sebastian you know what to do."

Sebastian showed his red eyes which made the head master cringe. First the first the fire ball vanished, then the boys on the floor and the tiro to their feet. Lastly, he unfroze the students and everything continued just as it would have.

"Ciel as you are a student it is your responsibility for your own well being," started the head master. " So if the other teachers find out it is your problem."

"Alright," Ciel agreed as he walked of with Sebastian.

As they passed the trio standing there Ciel whispered in his ear.

"I'm counting on you to tell your friends."

Harry shivered as he took his friends aside and told them what happened.

As for Draco and his croons, they forgot everything.

Ciel and Sebastian were forced to speak in foreign language in case any of the teachers noticed.

_"Honestly, this school is such a pain." Ciel said in Japanese. "Who taught you your skills ?"_

Ciel and Sebastian were in a teacher's office which now belonged to Sebastian.

_"A demon school in hell, but they would never accept you there because you weren't born one._

Just then voices were heard in the halls.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT"

"I bet that's Malofoy and Potter." replied Ciel with a smile. I wouldn't mind a second round."

"Young Master!" Sebastian started.

As Ciel was exiting the room there was a crash from the window and a red figure emerged.

"OHH SEBAS-CHAN! The voice said in Japanese. "I missed you with the fiery flames of DEATH!" 3

* * *

AAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAA Another cliffy!

.


	3. Stopped by a Red Light

Hewwo again! Srry for spelling!

* * *

Ciel stopped in his tracks as Sebastian's eyes widened in horror.

"Grell." Sebastian greeted the reaper clearly unamused.

"AWW SEBASTIAN WHAT A GREETING.." Grell said as he dusted the remaining shards of glass off his long red coat.

No one seemed to notice the crash due to the chanting that still remained outside the office.

"I see you still have the brat with you." He said pouting at the young boy.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Ciel said as he began to exit the office.

"Please do," Grell replied glaring.

"Try not to cause any trouble young master." Sebastian said with a sigh.

As the door shut, Sebastian turned his attention back to his tranny lover, who was sitting in the chair facing the demon with his love struck eyes. Suddenly Grell's eyes turned from love struck to completely serious.

"Don't you ever get tired of serving the brat?" Grell asked placing his feet on the desk.

"The young master is the only soul I wish for." He answered meekly.

"But now you can't get it."

"What of it?"

"Well your eyes seem a little hungrier than before."

The butler paused. He couldn't recall the last time he had feasted. Was he getting hungry? He could no longer feel the sharp pains that ailed him, nor the resentment towards the young master for his eternal bondage.

"Want a snack?" Grell asked as he took his scythe and made three balls of light appear.

"If it is not my master's command then I won't do it." Sebastian looked taken aback, he would never expect the red hair reaper to do him such a thing.

"Pha, how dull Sebas-Chan." Grell said exiting the office to find the brat who he had so often resented.

Down in the hallway Ciel found the source of the chanting, and as he predicted it was Draco Malofoy and Potter.

"Well look Potter, it's your girlfriend." Draco taunted as Ciel approached.

Harry Potter was covered with bruises from the beating and magic spells that was cast on him.

"Wait Draco, how did Ciel hear?" One of his cronies asked. "If I remember correctly, I cast an enchantment spell so the teachers wouldn't hear us."

"He probably just happened to pass by." Draco said holding Harry from the locks of his hair.

"Or I probably just have good ears." Ciel said smirking at the sight of Potter at his knees.

"Oh well your next, get him boys!" Draco yelled.

All of a sudden they went after Ciel. But for a demon this was less than child play. Every time they cast a spell or went to grab him, Ciel saw every movement before they even made it. In the end they were all panting and tired.

"You're not bad Phantomhive. Draco said still holding Harry hostage. "I'll make a deal and trade Potter here for you."

Ciel sighed as he flashed a smile of joy. He remembered the old days when he was repeatedly taken hostage.

"Fine," Ciel sighed as he put his hands in the air.

They then released the battered Harry on to the ground and took hold of Ciel.

"Let's see what you got Phantomhive." Draco said as he punched Ciel across the face.

"Ahh now you've done it." Ciel said sighing. "You see this school is really helpful to me, so I want to show you what if learned." He said with the devilish smirk he always saw Sebastian have. "Now who paid attention when there was a fire magic lesson?" He then put his head really close to Draco Malafoy until they were two centimeters apart. "Me."

Suddenly Ciel's hands filled with balls of flames. As each second passed by the balls of fire continued to increase.

The group's eyes widened. "He's got his wand somewhere!" "He can use hand magic!" "Run!"

Just then the flames along with Ciel disappeared as a flash of red took him away.

When the scene of children left the eyes of Ciel, the fire immediately died, and he looked up at the red head reaper before him, while gliding in the air.

"Brat, what are you doing!?" Grell asked as they arrived on the roof top.

"More importantly," Ciel said sighing. "What do you want?"

"Is that how you talk to the person who saved you?" Grell responded annoyed. "I only came to ask if you were hungry."

"If you have forgotten I.."

Suddenly Ciel stopped as he saw three lights before him.

"Are those?" Ciel asked stunned.

"Top quality souls." Grell answered.

Ciel then flashed his red eyes as he devoured one of the blue lights.

"Now then," he said Ciel said wiping his mouth. "What's the catch?"

"Sebastian i-.." Grell started.

"Do as you like." Ciel answered, he wouldn't careless what happened to Sebastian.

Ciel then jumped off the building and went to rejoin the scene that he left.

Grell looked stunned, then he smiled.

"OHH SEBAS-CHAN!" Grell called as he raced to find the office once again.

* * *

CIFFY! WHAT IS GRELL GUNNA DOOOOOOOO DUNDUNDUN… TILL NEXT TIME MY DARLINGZZZZ POST IN THE REVIWS WHT U WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT!


End file.
